


Mongrel

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: 2016 August Fic-A-Day Challenge [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 August Fic-A-Day, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith are eating breakfast when a skinny dog show up begging for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mongrel

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: The 2016 August Fic-a-Day. Day 22.  
> Timeline: Post-Chosen for BtVS. HP - anytime between Harry’s 3rd year and the end of 4th.  
> Disclaimer: The Buffyverse and the Potterverse belong to someone with big, scary lawyers.  
> A/N: *waves hands* work with me here, and let’s pretend the timelines match up, and that the Chosen Two have a good reason to be in London. Also, this is *meh* and didn’t really go anywhere, especially not where I intended for it to go.

It had been six weeks of nearly non-stop meetings of all kinds of boring things she did, for the most part, not care about in the slightest. Apparently the stuffy British Watchers had conveniently forgotten that Slayers were creatures made for action and not sitting still in an never-ending line of executive meetings. The only sort-of bright spot was that Faith was suffering along with her. They were the senior Slayers; the last of those actually Chosen by the Slayer Essence or the Powers That Be or who/whatever, and not Called by Willow using the Slayer’s Scythe.

Faith had finally had enough though and she had engineered an escape, dragging an equally bored and jittery Buffy with her. Not that Buffy had offered more than a token resistance before willingly sneaking out of the tweedy hell they were currently in. All they’d been able to kill so far in between the meetings were some newly risen vampires in the city cemeteries, and they did not offer a challenge to either of them. So they’d ‘borrowed’ one of the Council cars and off they went, speeding down the country roads in search of a cemetery or something, anything, which looked promising.

By the time the sun rose low in the sky they had cleaned out five cemeteries, dispatched of a nasty group of demons both of them recognized but neither of them could pronounce the name of, and even gotten in a couple of hours of dancing at some rundown club. However rather than return to the Council Headquarters after their productive night, they decided to have breakfast at one of the parks at the outskirts of London.

After parking and locking the car, getting enough food to feed two hungry Slayers, and finding an appropriate picnic table they got comfortable and began eating their mini feast.

One of the first things Giles had done after getting control of the Council’s bank accounts was to distribute money to everyone who had helped out in Sunnydale, both before and during the Battle of Sunnydale. Buffy and Faith had both gotten an extremely generous back-pay for their time and work since being Chosen. When Buffy had seen the amount of money in her new bank account she had stood still in shock for over five minutes before she hugged Giles in gratitude. In addition the two of them had gotten a card each for a spending account, earmarked for Slayer related things. Food, weapons, clothing meant for practice and patrolling, and other expenses. It was a shared account but neither cared as there was a massive amount of money in it.

When they had been eating for a while a big, black dog showed up. It was skinny enough that some of its ribs showed, even through the matted and tangled fur. Overall the animal looked like it had been through hell and back, but its eyes were friendly and clearly begging for some of the food on their table. Faith, being a dog lover, took some of the bacon from one of the plates and put in on her palm before carefully extending her hand towards the dog.

Unexpectedly the dog took the rashers gently from her outstretched hand before wolfing it down hungrily, and then looking back up again with its huge grey eyes begging for more. Throughout the rest of their meal the two of them, but especially Faith, kept feeding the dog. When all the food was gone it lay down beside her and closed its eyes contentedly.

As the two young women chatted about inconsequential things the animal took a nap. It woke up as soon as they rose from their seats and began to police their trash though, and began whining.

“We have to go, boy, and you need to go back to wherever you live.” Faith patted him on the head, and down the neck and back, an act it seemed to enjoy as it prompted him to carefully butt its head into her hand. Faith smiled at the gesture and scratched him behind an ear.

Meanwhile, Buffy had finished cleaning up and was ready leave. “Come on, Giles and the other stuffy watchers are probably having kittens over our disappearance by now. Let the dog be, you can’t take it with you to America anyways.”

By the time she was finally able to tear her fellow Slayer away from her new four legged friend it had begun raining. Which was of the bad, but at least it got them moving. As they walked back towards the car, detouring only to throw their trash in a nearby garbage can, Buffy silently promised herself to look into getting a puppy for Faith once they got back home. Buffy remembered that back when she was in high school Faith had told her once that she had wanted a dog, any kind of dog, and it seemed like that dream hadn’t died. The mutt back in the park was out of the question though.


End file.
